fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd West Ballard Season One
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Series Category: Season 3rd West Ballard Season One is a series of episodes of 3rd West Ballard. Cast Members *Eric Carlson.... Eric *Marcus Mann.... LD *Andrew Neill.... Andrew *Sarah Palm..... Sarah *Kendra Cashmore.... Lisa *Andrew Eull.... The RA *Erin Granger.... Sharon *Rob Moder.... Rob *Mary Zantopp.... Mary Episode 1 *"Andrew and Eric and the Drunken Pilot" *Release Date, April 2, 2008 Plot Summary Andrew and Eric are two college students faced with a dilemma: they’re getting a new RA. Immediately, they set to work on a plot to remove the intruder and thus maintain their authority on their favorite floor on campus: 3rd West Ballard. Crew *Marcus Mann.... Director, Writer Episode 2 *"Andrew and Eric and and the Burrito of Christ" *Release Date, April 9, 2008 Plot Summary What happens when Eric finds the face of Jesus on his burrito? He devotes his life to spreading the power of Christ, of course! But Andrew finds something a bit suspicious about Eric’s new passion and the female attention he’s getting from it. Crew *Eric Carlson.... Director, Writer Episode 3 *"Andrew and Eric and and the Mystery of the Cancerous Bone" *Release Date, April 16, 2008 Plot Summary Andrew is in love. Unfortunately, the object of his affections has just had a mean case of the Her-Boyfriend-Dieds. While Andrew plays it smooth, Eric discovers that Mary has a secret that could destroy Andrew’s love life for good! Crew *Andrew Neill.... Director, Writer Episode 4 *"Andrew and Eric and and the Wager of Doom Part One" *Release Date, April 23, 2008 Plot Summary His manhood and pride in jeopardy, Andrew strikes a bet to end all bets with Eric. Now it’s down to who can seduce a woman faster, Andrew or everyone’s favorite Little Dick? Of course, even with Eric’s help, there’s no way LD could get laid, right? Cast *Eric Carlson.... Eric *Marcus Mann.... LD *Andrew Neill.... Andrew *Andrew Eull.... The RA *Erin Granger.... Sharon *Rob Moder.... Rob *Mary Zantopp.... Mary Crew *Marcus Mann.... Director, Writer *Nathan Bergeson.... Director of Photography *Mike Sutehall.... Editor, Sound Mixing *Daniel Erickson.... Production Assistant *Maxwell Heesch.... Camera Operator, Sound Operator *Joseph Kramer.... Sound Operator *Alex Welgraven.... Camera Operator External Links Episode 5 *"Andrew and Eric and the Dramatic Conclusion (to the Wager of Doom Part One)" *Release Date, April 30, 2008 Plot Summary In this stunning second half of the Wager of Doom, Andrew and Eric are in a quest for the truth. Fifty dollars on the line, Andrew must prove his conquest of the previous night while Sharon unravels her roommate’s dastardly scheme. Crew *Eric Carlson.... Director, Writer Episode 6 *"Andrew and Eric and the Living End…?" *Release Date, May 7, 2008 Plot Summary Faced with accusations from all sides, Andrew and Eric find themselves in a sticky situation. Could their past adventures lead to something other than the usual white-knuckle excitement and gut-bursting hilarity? Find out in this epic season finale of 3rd West Ballard! Crew *Andrew Neill.... Director, Writer External Links * 3rd West Ballard website * 3rd West Ballard at Blip TV * 3rd West Ballard at YouTube